SMILE!
by Uzumaki Mai
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Sakura Haruno setelah meminum obat racikan ino? Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya? Bad Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**S.M.I.L.E !**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typos, Abal – Abal. -_-;.**

 **Pair : NaruSaku { Main }.**

 **Rate : T Semi M.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 1 : The Tragedy.**

 **Catatan Hati Seorang Author ( Part 1 ) :D**

 **Yeeeiy~! Mai balik lagi dengan fiction multi-chapter yang akan lama updatenya *Digoreng* , fic ini mungkin berchapter 3 atau 4, mungkin 5 disertai side story-nya. Bagi pembaca Somebody To You harap sabar, ya? Konfliknya masih lanjut~ kok. Special Thx for Maria Kusanagi, arigatou~. And the last… Mind to Review?.**

 **See u In The Next Chapter~!**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha…**

"Ino~ Kemana kau membawaku? Aku masih punya pekerjaan lain"

Dalih seorang gadis pinkish, yang saat ini tengah ditarik *atau lebih tepatnya diseret *

Oleh sahabatnya. Yamanaka Ino.

"Sudahlah! Ikut saja! Ini tidak akan lama, kok"

Bujuk ino.

Sakura hanya pasrah ketika Ino membawanya ke sebuah ruangan laboratorium yang biasa digunakan sebagai percobaan pembuatan obat. Kemungkinan besar, Ino ingin menunjukkan obat racikannya pada Sakura untuk dinilai.

"TARA~~!"

Seru Ino girang * Bukan tante girang* sembari menunjukkan sebuah kantong plastik transparan yang didalamnya terdapat 2 buah pil berwarna pink susu.

"Apa ini?"

Tanya Sakura.

"Baka! Ini adalah obat racikanku! Bagaimana kelihatannya?!"

Tanya Ino antusias.

"Kelihatan mencurigakan…"

Jawab Sakura bergidik.

"T-tidak kok!"

Bantah Ino.

"Kalau begitu, apa gunanya?"

"Gunanya untuk mengetahui cinta sejatimu…"

Jawab Ino sembari memandang obatnya dalam-dalam.

"Benar…"

Sakura bergumam aneh melihat pandangan _'tak biasa'_ dari Ino.

"Lalu? Itu tak dibutuhkan didunia medis , bukan?"

Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Perlu, kok! Untuk yang jomblo-jomblo! Yang ingin mencari jodoh sejatinya bisa mengomsumsi pil S.M.I.L.E Ini! Tidak ada _**efek samping**_! Bagi yang ingin membeli, silahkan hubungi nomor dibawah ini 08XX-XXXX-XXX"

Seru ino mempromosikan dagangannya pada para readers bak orang yang selalu ribut tentang obat di radio.

"Ga ada yang mau beli!"

Ucap Sakura cuek.

"Coba saja ! Dijamin tidak pinsan!"

Seru Ino.

"Tidak, ah! Lagipula, apa itu S.M.I.L.E?"

Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Izinkan aku menjelaskannya."

Ucap Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura telah duduk diatas sebuah kursi kayu, dan lampu sorot telah menyala dan menyinari panggung yang sekarang tengah berdiri Ino dengan tongkat penunjuknya yang mengarah ke sebuah papan tulis kapur.

"Nah, aku akan menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh nona Haruno, pertama Ehem… Akan kujelaskan biodata pembuat obat yang jenius ini, seorang wanita yang punya daya tarik tinggi, dan- bla bla bla bla bla bla-"

Ino menjelaskan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak ditanya dengan penuh percaya diri, tak menghiraukan Sakura yang benar-benar mual mendengar penuturannya.

"Lanjut saja, Pig!"

Gerutu Sakura.

"Oke, oke, S.M.I.L.E. adalah singkatan dari _Synthetic Mature In Love Emancipation_ . Cara kerja obat ini adalah dengan merangsang hormon, darah, dan enzim hormonal seseorang, yang akan membuat sensasi deg-deg-an, keringatan, gugup, gagap, jika berada pada orang yang disukai. Tubuh pemakai akan dihujami sensasi yang luar biasa jika orang yang disukai membuat suatu tindakan cumbuan, seperti pelukan, ciuman, atau, hubungan tubuh—"

"UWAAAA! HENTIKAN! MENJIJIKKAN!"

Sela Sakura dengan wajah merah padam.

Setelah itu, kursi, panggung, papan tulis, lampu sorot, dan tongkat penunjuk Ino menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau pergi!"

Seru Sakura ketus.

Ino menyerigai. Tangan Kiri-nya menepuk punggung Sakura, sementara tangan kanan-nya menyelipkan kantong plastik kecil berisi obatnya ke kantong kunai Sakura.

"Ya sudah!, tapi temani aku memberi laporan, ya?"

Bujuk Ino yang disertai seringaiannya.

"Haaahh, Iya, deh."

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

Tanya Ino yang mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Mau menjumpai Naruto. Aku ingin memberinya vitamin penambah stamina. Sekaligus mau memberinya bento."

Jawab Sakura menenteng sekantong obat-obatan sedang yang berwarna ungu-kehitaman dan keranjang makanan.

"Kau mau?"

Tawar Sakura pada Ino.

"T-tidak usah, a-aku tadi diet vitamin "

Tolak Ino buru-buru.

' _Apa ada orang yang diet vitamin?'_

Batin Sakura.

Sebelum Sakura hendak memprotes Ino, Ino dengan lihai mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk sosok pemuda pirang yang kini tengah berlatih mengendalikan Chakra elemen.

"Naruto~!"

Seru Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!"

Balas Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Hanya Sakura yang disambut?"

Tanya Ino.

"Ah, eh, Ino juga Ikut, ya?"

Ralat Naruto gelagapan.

"Kita makan saja dulu!"

Usul Sakura, yang dibalas anggukan dari kedua Sahabatnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada Ramen?"

Gerutu Naruto melihat isi bento-nya.

"Jangan makan Ramen terus! Itu ada penyedapnya, kau bisa sakit bila terus mengomsumsi makanan berminyak seperti itu!"

Sakura menyanggah perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa jika Sakura-chan mau menyembuhkanya.. Hehehe~"

Jawab Naruto sembari nyenggir kuda.

Dikala Sakura dan Naruto sedang asyik berdebat tentang ramen atau apapun itu, Ino tak perduli, Ino memasukkan _'sesuatu'_ ke gelas teh Sakura.

"Cepat minum! Nanti kalian mati kehausan karena berdebat terus menerus!"

Sela Ino.

Sakura mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi, ia kemudian menggeleng pelan dan hendak mengambil gelas yang diberi _'sesuatu'_ tadi.

"Aku haus~!"

Seru Naruto sembari merampas gelas yang mau diambil Sakura.

' _Gawat~!'_

Batin Ino panik.

"HEi~ Itu gelasku! Kemarikan!"

Gerutu Sakura sembari mengambil kembali gelas dari tangan Naruto.

 **GLEK GLEK GLEK~**

Sakura menenggak habis isi cangkir itu.

" Yaaah! Jangan habiskan Sakura-chan!"

Rengek Naruto tak terima.

"Ugh… "

Sakura mengerang pelan. Tangannya menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang tadi.

 _ **DEG DEG DEG DEG**_

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Tanya Naruto panik.

' _Kenapa… Kenapa Suara Naruto terdengar begitu berat… Dan erotis?'_.

Batin Sakura.

Naruto kemudian menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi Sakura.

"Ya ampun, kau panas sekali…"

Gumam Naruto Khawatir.

' _Telapak tangan Naruto… Terasa sejuk sekali…_ _ **Sangat SEJUK.**_ _'_

Sakura menggumam pelan dalam hati.

Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh Sakura, entah kenapa, saat Naruto memandangnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sangat kencang. Wajahnya serasa terbakar. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hei…! Sakura-chan!"

Seru Naruto panik sembari menangkap tubuh mungil Sakura dalam pangkuannya.

' _Mata biru Naruto… Kenapa terlihat sayu? Kenapa ketika aku menatapnya, aku…'_

"Ino! Cepat Bantu Sakura-chan!"

"B-baik!"

"Naruto… "

Sakura menggumam lemah, tapi masih bisa didengar Naruto.

"J-jangan bicara dulu!"

Potong Naruto panik.

' _Tak kusangka efeknya akan seperti ini…'_

Batin Ino meringis.

"Ino! Apa masih lama?!"

"S-sebentar!"

' _Naruto… Jangan memandangku begitu… Aku… Jadi gugup…'_

Inner Sakura ikut bicara.

Peluh ikut bercucuran dari tubuh Naruto, ia masih dirundung kekhawatiran. Ia mengelus pelan rambut pink Sakura yang pendek. Dan tak jarang mengiggit bibir bawah-nya, mencoba menahan rasa takut yang memuncak.

' _Jangan menggigit bibirmu…Aku jadi merasa aneh ketika kau mengelus rambutku,… Ugh… Kenapa kau basah seperti itu? Lekuk dada-mu jadi kelihatan…'_

Batin Sakura menatap tubuh Naruto yang basah, jadi kaos tipis yang dipakai Naruto jadi lembab dan mencetak jelas lekuk tubuh Naruto yang sixpack.

"Bertahanlah!"

Ucap Naruto meringis.

"Naruto… Hosh… Tetaplah… Berada,…Disisi-ku…Selalu-h…"

Gumam Sakura yang bisa didengar Naruto, kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura-chan! HEI!"

 **TBC To Chapter 2**

 **Halo! Gimana fictionnya? Agak erotis dikit, ya? Tapi, ga bakalan sampai ke tahap M beneran lho! Semi M nya mungkin berisi pertarungan yang akan dilalui Naruto and Sakura. GYAAAA~! Ga sabar ngeliat kelanjutannya *Aturnya readers yang bilang!***

 **Ok, Sekian Curcolnya. And of course, the last is…..**

 **REVIEW! *Disate***

 **Special Thx for Maria Kusanagi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**S.M.I.L.E!**

 **Chapter 2 : Stay Away**

 **oOo**

 **Catatan Hati Seorang Author part 2**

 **Ah, akhirnya Update juga! *Terharu* Maaf, sebelumnya nge-vakum-nya lama. Dikarenakan masalah tidak dapat juara -_- dan dihadiahi ceramah panjang nan lebar dari ibu tercinta. *Halo Ibu~!* dan tanpa banyak bacot lagi, inilah naskah proklamasi—*PLAK!* Inilah chapter 2~~! Mind to review?**

 **See U In The Next Chapter!**

 **oOo**

Sakura menemukan dirinya terbaring diruangan serba putih. Yang memiliki aroma daun cemara yang mengambang diudara. Sudah pasti ini adalah rumah sakit.

Kepala Sakura terasa berdenyut. Ini pasti dari pengaruh obat Ino. Dia pasti mencampurkan obat itu diminumannya saat dia dan Naruto sedang berdebat tentang ramen tadi.

Berbincang tentang Naruto,Apakah Dia harus menjauhi rekan setimnya itu sampai Ino mendapatkan penawar dari obatnya tadi? Akh! Ini pasti sulit! Pasalnya dia dan Naruto 'kan satu tim! Dan mereka akan diberikan misi bersama dibeberapa minggu ini! Memikirkan semua itu membuat kepalanya tambah sakit dari sebelumnya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak untuk memulihkan kembali kesehatannya.

Dia masih ingat betul sensasi apa yang akan didapatkannya apa bila berdekatan dengan Naruto. Sensasi gugup yang luar biasa. Yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Bahkan ketika dia dan Sasuke bersama. Rasanya dia sudah ketularan penyakit Hinata. Pinsan saat melihat Naruto.

Sakura mengatupkan matanya dengan kesal. Dia berfirasat kalau hari yang akan dijalaninya bakalan lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar. Dari daun pintu itu, Tsunade dan Ino menatapnya dengan prihatin—terlebih-lebih Ino—.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
Tanya Tsunade dengan wibawa.

"lebih baik, _Shishou_. Tapi kepalaku masih sakit."

Jawab Sakura formal.

"Sepertinya kau masih perlu beberapa hari dirumah sakit sebelum kau pulih sepenuhnya."

Ucap Tsunade mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar memeriksa hasil diagnosamu."

Lanjut Tsunade sebelum melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang aneh. Merasa bersalah, sedih, kecewa dan sejenisnya. Sakura hanya mendesah nafas panjang.

"Aku memaafkanmu kali ini, pig."

Ucap Sakura.

Wajah Ino berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia tersenyum sumringah dan memeluk sahabat plus rivalnya itu dengan erat. Seolah- olah tidak akan ada hari esok.

" _Arigatougozaisimas_ , Sakura! Aku yakin kau akan memaafkanku! Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuatmu begini!"

"Kau bilang tadi ada jaminan tidak pinsan, bukan? Lalu kenapa aku langsung pinsan saat menenggak air itu?"  
Tanya Sakura.

Ino melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura. Dia memasang ekspresi bingung. Dia kemudian mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu.

"Yah, aku memang sudah memperhitungkan adanya kemungkinan pinsan. Tapi tak kusangka efeknya akan SANGAT cepat. Lagi pula, aku sudah menakar formulanya, seharusnya tidak ada efek pinsan."

Ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Oh, Ya? Sekarang, lihat. Apa yang terjadi tidak pinsan apanya."

"Aku membeli bahannya dari pedagang Arab (?). Jadi bacanya dari kanan ke kiri. Jadi bacaan yang benar adalah…Pinsan tidak dijamin!"  
Seru Ino.

" **APAAAN ITU, HAH?!"**

"Sakura- _chan_!"  
 **DEG**

Suara itu… Suara Naruto! Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan tempo yang sangat gila. Nyaris akan merobek dadanya. Dia berkeringat. Pipinya memerah. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, kalau Naruto berlari kearahnya dengan mata biru besar yang berbinar-binar. Hampir seperti mata boneka.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!"  
Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu, saat Naruto memegang kedua belah pipinya, membuat mata mereka saling bertatap. Sakura melirik Ino. Ino mengangguk. Lalu Ino menyuruh Naruto pergi.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Sakura masih sakit tahu! Jangan menyentuhnya sembarangan!"  
Serunya kesal.

"Apa? Tapi 'kan aku mau menjenguknya! Memangnya salah kalau aku menjenguknya?!"  
Naruto dan Ino terus berargumen. Sementara Sakura semakin lemah. Dia tidak bisa menyangga berat badannya sendiri. Lalu, didetik kemudian, dia hanya melihat kegelapan. Lalu dia mendengar jerit panik Ino. 

**oOo**

Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan keadaan ini. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak pinsan saat Naruto didekatnya. Kalau begini terus, dia akan seperti Hinata. Dan itu sangat merepotkan.

"I…no…"  
Gumam Sakura lemah saat melihat siluet Ino didekatnya.

"Sakura! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!Aku cemas setengah mati saat kau pinsan tadi!"  
Serunya, lalu memeluk Sakura erat.

"Naruto?"  
"Dia sudah kuurus, aku tidak akan membiarkannya masuk saat kau lemah seperti ini."

Jawab Ino.

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak bisa ikut misi kalau terus-terusan pinsan seperti ini."  
Ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain. Sakura. Kau harus menjauhi Naruto selama beberapa minggu ini. Sampai aku menemukan penawarnya."

Ujar Ino dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana dengan misi kelompok?"  
"Kau terpaksa mengikuti misi dengan kelompok lain,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."  
Ucap Sakura dengan berat hati.

 **oOo**

 **Tiga hari kemudian…**

Naruto terus berusaha menjenguk Sakura. Tapi sepertinya Ino selalu mengambil bagian dalam usaha pengusirannya. Apa hanya firasatnya saja? Kalau Sakura sedang menjauhinya? Ah, tidak. Pasti keadaan Sakura lebih parah kalau dia ada didekatnya. Harus diakuinya, dia ini memang tukang bikin keributan.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Dia akan berbicara dengan Sakura perihal masalah ini. Ah, itu dia. Sepertinya dia sudah pulih. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya!

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Seru Naruto. Dia melompat dari tempatnya menuju tempat gadis itu.

"!"

Sakura berlari kencang. Seakan-akan sedang melihat hantu.

Naruto menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin kecil. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Kenapa dia lari seperti itu darinya? Sakura pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Ah, biarlah. Nanti atau besok pasti ada kesempatan untuknya untuk bertemu dan menanyakan alasannya.

 **oOo**

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia sudah berkali-kali mendapat kesempatan emas untuk menjumpai Sakura. Namun, sepertinya gadis itu tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Bertatap muka saja tidak mau. Apa yang salah dengannya? Dia sudah mandi tadi, dia juga sudah sikat gigi. Jadi bau badan dan bau mulut bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk masalah ini.

Apa dia jelek? Tidak. Dia tidak seburuk itu. Bahkan sebelum ini, Sakura biasa-biasa saja dengannya. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Sakura menjauhinya?

Kejadian itu terus berlangsung hingga minggu berikutnya. Naruto sudah habis pikir. Dia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa gadis itu menjauhinya. Ino juga, kenapa selalu melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Bukannya mendukung.

Dia yakin semua ini punya alasan. Alasan kenapa Sakura tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Dia akan bertanya pada Sai!

 **oOo**

" **OIIII~! SAI!"  
** Seru Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Akh, Naruto!"  
Sahut Sai. Dia sedang menggambar dibawah rimbunnya pepohonan.

"Sai, aku ingin bertanya."

Ucap Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa. Seperti hidupnya tergantung pada jawaban Sai.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Tentang apa?"

Tanya Sai dengan _fake smile_ nya.

"Tentang Sakura."

Jawab Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan kalau Sai sedikit terkejut dan berusaha menyembunyikannya. Naruto kemudian menceritakan segalanya pada lelaki berkulit porselen itu.

"Oh, Sakura, ya? Hmmm… Agak rumit… Tapi sepertinya dia memang punya alasan untuk menjauhimu. Tapi aku tidak punya saran."

Ucap Sai.

"Akhh~! Ini memusingkan!"  
Gerutu Naruto sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

Sai meliriknya, lalu berkata "Menurut buku yang kubaca, dia tidak membencimu, kok!"

"Ah? Sungguh?!"  
"Iya."

"Arigatou, Sai! Aku akan pergi menemui Shikamaru!"  
Seru Naruto kemudian melompat pergi.

Sai kembali teringat apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi,

" _Dengar Sai! Kau tidak boleh mengatakan apa-apa tentang Sakura pada Naruto! Kau mengerti? Ini demi kebaikan Naruto dan Sakura!"_

" _Baiklah, aku berjanji."_

Sai menghela nafas panjang.

' _Gomenasai, Naruto… Ino sudah memperingatkanku sebelum kau datang,'_

Batin Sai meringis. Lalu dia beranjak dari tempatnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju jalan Konoha.

 **oOo**

Naruto berjalan diantara keramaian. Banyak gadis yang berbincang, cekikikan dan sebagainya dengan tidak jelas. Tapi ada hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah Sakura. Hanya gadis itu.

"Naruto- _kun_!"  
Seru seseorang. Naruto menoleh. Ternyata itu adalah Satsuki. Gadis yang belakangan ini membuatnya agak resah.

" ."

Gumam Naruto datar.

"Apa kita boleh berbincang sebentar?"

Tanyanya.

"Boleh saja."

Jawab Naruto.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda berkulit porselen mengintai mereka.

 **oOo**

Naruto menemukan Shikamaru sedang melakukan ritual hariannya. Tidur diatas bukit sambil memandangi awan yang bergerak lurus.

"Ada apa Naruto?"  
Tanya Shikamaru tanpa menoleh.

"Aku punya masalah."

Ucap Naruto sembari duduk disamping Shikamaru.

"Tentang…. Gadis."

Ucap Naruto. Dia masih ingat bagaimana keanehan Sai saat ia bertanya hal yang sama. Lebih baik dia menyamarkannya sedikit.

"Cih, _mendokusai_."

Keluh Shika sambil bangkit untuk duduk.

"Apa masalahmu?"  
Tanya Shikamaru seperti seorang Psikiater saja.

"Aku… bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dia selalu menjauhiku diminggu belakangan ini. Aku minta saranmu sebagai seorang sahabat."

"Oh, apa Ini tentang Sakura?"

"…. hanya bertanya-tanya."

Dusta Naruto dengan tenang. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berkata bohong dengan tenangnya.

"Bertanya-tanya tentang apa?"

Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto menatap bagian bukit yang penuh dengan bunga. Dia menemukan sebuah bunga berwarna merah muda, seperti Sakura. Tapi memiliki putik lebih lebar dan kelopak lebih besar.

" **Apa jadinya kalau aku…Menyukai gadis lain?  
**

**TBC TO CHAPTER 3**

 **oOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**S.M.I.L.E!**

 **Chapter 3 : Lies**

 **Catatab Hati seorang Author part 3**

 **Hai~ Balik lagi dengan Chapter 3! Permasalahan disini makin kompleks, jadi aku memutuskan akan memperpanjang chapternya, Ok!**

 **See U In The Next Chapter!**

 **oOo**

Shikamaru agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Lebih tepatnya, dia shock setelah mendengar penuturan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"K-Kau bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu?"  
Tanyanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Apanya?"  
"Kau…Menyukai gadis lain?"  
"Ya. Banyak gadis lain didunia hanya berpikir akan kemungkinan yang terjadi.."

Jelas Naruto.

Shikamaru diam mematung. Kekagetannya benar-benar terukir jelas diwajahnya. Dia menatap Naruto. Lelaki itu benar-benar mudah mengatakannya. Seperti angin lalu saja. Maksudku, Naruto yang dulu sangat menyukai Sakura, kini dapat tertarik pada gadis lain? Secepat ini?! Kalau menurut Shikamaru, Naruto menyukai gadis lain akan terjadi ketika matahari terbit diarah utara.

"Jadi, apa saranmu?"

Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Apa—m-maksudku—…"  
"Sepertinya kau belum memahami pertanyaanku tadi. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi berlatih, _Ja'a,_ Shikamaru!"

Seru Naruto dan melompat pergi.

Shikamaru tetap mematung. Dia tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Dia terus terdiam hingga Ino menghampirinya.

"Shikamaru? Kenapa kau diam seperti itu? Apa masalah Naruto tadi sudah selesai?"  
Tanya Ino.

"Ino…"

Shikamaru memanggil.

"Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali."

"Kita punya masalah. Masalah yang sangat besar."

 **oOo**

Sakura hanya menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Dan wajahnya memucat. Sama seperti salju.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"  
"N-Naruto…Suka pada gadis lain?"

Ucap Sakura dengan gemetar.

Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Maksudnya, dia baru beberapa minggu menjauh dan Naruto dengan mudah tertarik pada gadis lain?

"Sakura? Hei, Kau—…"

"Aku mau sendiri dulu."  
Ucap Sakura. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Sai.

Sakura terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya dia masuk jauh kedalam hutan terlarang. Dia lelah. Bingung. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Sehingga semua terasa tidak masuk akal dan terasa seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak.

Dia berlutut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kenapa? Kenapa begitu sulit untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Naruto sudah tidak suka padanya? Bukankah itu adalah kabar yang baik? Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggunya lagi… Tidak ada yang ribut tentang perasaannya tentang Sasuke. Seharusnya dia bahagia…Seharusnya…

Buliran hangat membuncah keluar dari permata hijaunya. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan laju air matanya yang semakin deras. Air matanya membasahi kedua tangannya yang mematung. Kenapa dia merasa sedih? Kenapa dia merasa kecewa dan dikhianati? Bukannya dulu dia membenci Naruto? Tidak mendendam rasa spesial apapun padanya?

Lalu kenapa…? Kenapa sekarang—?

Itu adalah Sakura yang **dulu**. Sakura yang dulu tidak pernah melihat atau sekadar menoleh pada Naruto. Sekarang dia adalah Sakura yang baru. Matanya yang dulu gelap, kini menjadi terang dan cerah. Kini matanya hanya memandang Naruto seorang. Hanya dirinya. Menatap punggung rekan setimnya itu yang kini dewasa. Yang sekarang pasti tahu kalau dirinya hanya menyukai Sasuke.  
Tapi semua itu salah. Sangat salah. Akhirnya dia menyadari kebodohannya. Kebodohannya yang sekarang sudah terlambat untuk diperbaiki. Kini dia hanya menangis. Menyesali semua yang diperbuatnya.

 **oOo**

Matahari telah sepenuhnya terbenam diufuk barat. Jalanan di Konoha mulai menyepi. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang masih beraktifitas dimalam seperti ini. Contohnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang sedari tadi memasang wajah yang kebingungan.

Ini tentang Satsuki yang menceritakan—…

"Naruto!"

Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Dan dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Naruto tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ketika Ino sampai dihadapannya. Mata birunya kosong. Dan tidak berbinar seperti biasanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Ucap Ino.

Naruto tidak bergeming. Wajahnya datar, dan tidak mengatakan kalimat yang mengesalkan seperti biasanya.

"Tentang Sakura. Dan Satsuki."

Lanjut Ino.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya,"

Itulah kalimat yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"A-Apa?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sakura? Dan kenapa kau menutupinya dengan cara menjauhkan aku darinya?"

Tanya Naruto datar. Seperti gaya bicara Sasuke.

Ino tidak merespon. Ingin memprotes atau memotong, dia tidak berani. Pasalnya, yang dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah Naruto yang biasa.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."  
Ucap Naruto mengintrogasi gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Kumohon, jawablah. Ino."

Pinta Naruto dengan nada suara yang memohon.

"Naruto… Sebenarnya—…"  
" _Mo'ii_ Naruto!"

Terdengar suara yang menyela Ino. Dan Saat keduanya menoleh kearah suara, ternyata dia adalah Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari kearah mereka. Dan Sakura menatap Naruto tepat dimatanya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur, Ino."

Ucap Sakura tegas.

"Ini adalah permasalahan kami berdua."

Naruto terdiam. Dia memasang tatapan datar sebagai tanggapan.

"S-Sakura,"

Ino bergumam.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Naruto."  
Ucap Sakura.

"Jelas ada hubungannya! Kau menjauhiku selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini!"

Seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Lalu apa? Kau bisa melupakan semuanya dengan mudah bersama gadis bernama Satsuki itu 'kan?"  
Balas Sakura balik.

"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu kau menyukai gadis itu!"

Seru Sakura.

' _Tidak. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu!'_

Batin Sakura.

"Lalu apa? Kau tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur masalah orang."

"Tentu aku punya hak! Aku dan kau adalah sahabat sejak dulu 'kan?"

Balas Sakura.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Keduanya terengah-engah karena adu teriakan tadi. Di dalam hati juga Sakura menyesali apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"Walaupun kita sahabat dari dulu, tapi aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu, 'kan?!"

Ujar Naruto tegas.

Sakura tertegun. Jantungnya serasa terhenti berdetak sejenak. Lalu berdetak lagi dengan kecepatan normal. Hatinya terasa perih, bak disayat oleh ratusan jarum hitam. Dan otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih seperti biasa. Hatinya berkecamuk tidak jelas. Dia merasa sedih. Sangat sedih. Karena kesedihannya, hatinya diluapi oleh amarah. Ia gelap mata. Membiarkan api amarah dan gengsi menguasai raganya.

"Dari dulu juga aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh menjadi sahabatmu tahu! "

Serunya.

 **DEG**

"Semua ini terjadi karena aku menyukai Sasuke saja!"

Lanjutnya. _  
'Bukan…Bukan seperti itu!'_

Naruto tampak kaget. Mata birunya terlihat kosong. Hampa. Pupilnya memantulkan refleksi Sakura yang sedang berteriak penuh amarah dihadapannya. Mengeluarkan kalimat tajam yang menyayat hati dan jiwanya. Menyobek-nyobek hatinya seketika.

Sakura berhenti berteriak. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Matanya melebar dua kali dari yang biasanya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menatap Naruto yang termanggu oleh perkataannya.

"N-Naruto…A-aku—…"

"Apa aku salah?"

Tanya Naruto.

"Apa aku salah selama ini mencari tahu alasan kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa aku salah kalau aku menyukai gadis lain? Apa aku salah membiarkan hatiku terisi oleh gadis lain? Tidak! Aku tidak salah! Aku selalu menganggapmu sahabatku dari dulu! Tapi kau selama ini tidak begitu!"

Serunya lagi.

"N-Naruto, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—…"

"Kau benar"

Ucap Naruto pelan. Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pasrah.

" **Semua ini… TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU."**

Lanjutnya. Kemudian melompat pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung bersama Ino.

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 4**


End file.
